


The Angle Your Body Makes

by bbcsherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 12:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1779370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbcsherlockian/pseuds/bbcsherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tell me - stitch the letters into my bones with your lips - tell me, tell me we'll never burn ourselves out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Angle Your Body Makes

Drive me up against the wall so hard my spine breaks, all my teeth shatter. I've never needed anything but I need this more than anyone could comprehend. 

Again, do it again, my bones make contact with the rough wallpaper and it's like I'm seeing everything in a constant replay, again, make me hurt again. Grip my shoulders so tightly you leave bruises, grip them so hard that neither of us think you'll ever be able to let me go. I can feel the bruises and they don't blossom, they don't blend softly into magnificent hues; I can feel them burn like biting and savage stars before they - or anyone - understood what fire truly was. 

We don't realise it at the moment, but this is a dance that only we can manufacture, and although it's not choreographed we both seem to know what to do, again, rougher than before, leave me marred and broken. I am your canvas, or perhaps you stole me, just turn me into an irreversible reaction, I don't care how, I don't care, burn me up. 

And now, yes, your mouth, crash it into mine like we want to bleed, like we're a surge of wave, breaking against rock and the tide and we never go out. Grab me, pull me into the angle your body makes, our teeth are clashing but nobody seems to notice, my cells are only content when they're crushed against your cells but I think I'm greedy and I want to know the skies beyond that, far beyond that. Let me into your blood and even then it won't be enough. 

Sing to me - but not in the conventional sense - let's let all the world know who we have become, who you have made me become, let's tell no one at all and whisper to ourselves under miles and miles of bed sheets. Yes, tear at my buttons, rip them from their beds and make it - me - destroyed into something so much more marvellous. Rip it off, rip the cotton off me, you're one step closer to my messy heart, can you rip that out too, feel the blood around your fist and allow it to run into your veins: you might understand me then.

I'm here before you, chest heaving and my skin is unmarred by so many invisible scars but I think you know they're there all the same. Reach down, up, pin my wrists above my head so I'm straining against you, straining closer, I'm not sure, I'm not sure, arch with me. Your mouth is open, panting, I can feel your breaths and I want to kiss you again because I've forgotten already what's it's like, I need you to remind me. 

You don't, you don't, so I'm straining, writhing, driven by my hidden pulse and you lower your neck to taste it, taste the beat just under my jaw, can you feel that? I can't hear your noises - my ears are too full of my own blood - but I feel them ripple through my skin and down, electric impulses ricocheting along my spine. That's it, rock into me, against me, we're just animals now, animals crafted out of molecular stars. 

Find somewhere new, scratch track marks into my skin, new ones, new ones, bite it, incite the blood to shudder to the surface, leave me shattered, make me bruised. You don't, you drag your tongue down and it meanders like this isn't life or death, like we're not on the pinnacle of burning into blood and ashes, you only blow the flames higher. Down, down, onto my chest and then-- Nerves. I arch, smack my skull against the plaster, you never stop moving, never stop moving, for once I'm the one who can't keep up. 

Now you pop the button through, the zip, lay me bare in front of you so you can see the molecules that you have to deconstruct. You take us both in a single hand and we're not sure where your breath ends and mine begins but I know the taste of your mouth is magnificent. I rise to meet you but you just crush me harder into the wall, grind my sockets together, turn me agonisingly slowly into dust. 

But then-- Break, waves crest, and I can feel the slowly cooling sweat between these transient layers of flesh. We're both breathing hard as if we've survived something extraordinary except I don't think I wanted to, I wanted to be the atoms and sky and a halfheartedly scrubbed away bloody smear across the wallpaper. I feel myself sliding down, like I barely exist at all, but you don't let me. Instead you kiss my eyelids, my cheeks, the bridge of my nose and lay me down on top of the covers and the tenderness, it's so sweet, so sweet that I think this is how you destroyed me the most.


End file.
